El libro
by Dakota Potter
Summary: Hugo Weasley escucha hablar a su padre y su tío de un libro con el que su padre logró conquistar a su madre e intentará encontrarlo, pero... ¿de verdad fue gracias a ese libro que Ron conquistó a Hermione? Si quieren saberlo... entren a leer


Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con un one-shoot de Ron y Hermione… tenedme paciencia con esta historia porque no soy una experta en los Ron/Hermione y me costó bastante escribirlo.

Está dedicado totalmente a natys, porque sé que está es su pareja favorita y tenía ganas de hacerte una especie de regalo y teniendo en cuenta lo lejos que vivimos pues… me dije: Regálale una historia de Ron y Hermione.

Espero de verás que te guste a ti y a todas las personas que lo lean.

Ahora no los molesto más y les dejo que lean…

Ah! Ninguno de los personajes es mío, todo pertenece a Rowling (que envidia!! xD)

**El libro**

"Hugo ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí arriba?" exigió una muchachita pelirroja a su hermano menor, pelirrojo al igual que ella.

"Rosie, hermanita querida… por favor no le digas nada a mamá y papá ¿sí?" suplicó el hermano menor.

"Si me dices lo que estás haciendo, sí, sino no" le contestó ella poniendo los brazos sobre su cintura al igual que lo hacía su madre.

"De acuerdo, te lo diré" dijo desganado el pequeño pelirrojo. Respiró hondo antes de comenzar. "El otro día escuché hablar a papá y al tío Harry acerca de un libro, un libro que al parecer, papá le regaló al tío, pero el también tenía uno" explicó el niño.

"Ahá… pero ¿por qué tanta curiosidad con ver el libro?" la chica levantó una ceja suspicazmente "¿de qué trata el libro, Huguito?" preguntó finalmente. El niño se sonrojó y empezó a balbucear palabras que Rose no entendía "Habla más claro Hugo, que no te entiendo" agregó desdeñosamente.

"Un libro acerca de cómo enamorar a las mujeres" susurró finalmente el muchacho totalmente colorado. Rose no lo pudo soportar más y empezó a reírse como una loca; pero es que no lo podía evitar, era demasiado gracioso.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" oyeron ambos chicos. Rose vio que la cara de su hermano había perdido todo el color que tenía y volteándose lentamente se encontró con la mirada de su madre. Al igual que ella hace unos instantes tenía los brazos sobre su cintura y los miraba suspicazmente. Rose intentó sonreír inocentemente para evitar cualquier tipo de preguntas, aunque ella sabría salir airosa del cuestionario que les vendría en ese momento pero su hermano… su hermano era un caso aparte, si su madre les hacía una pregunta no sería capaz de mentirle ya que se pondría colorado y empezaría a balbucear como había hecho con ella misma antes. "¿Es que no vais a responderme?" los miró a ambos y sonrió. "Está bien… Hugo, mi niño ¿qué hacíais aquí arriba?" Rose se giró nerviosa hacia su hermano, la verdad es que no sabían si su madre sabía algo del famoso libro y tenían miedo de meter a su padre en problemas. Intentó negarle con la cabeza pero cuando iba a hacerlo, la mano de su madre se posó en su hombro y se quedó estática. "Vamos, Hugo. Respóndele a tu madre" dijo con un tono bastante amenazador.

"¿Qué hacéis todos aquí arriba?" oyeron una voz en la entrada y los tres vieron como Ronald Weasley se acercaba a ellos y se ponía a un lado de su esposa "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están los chicos tan…? ¿nerviosos?" preguntó mirando a su esposa.

"Eso es lo que yo quería saber y da la casualidad que Hugo nos lo iba a explicar ¿verdad?" replicó Hermione mirando primero a su marido y después dirigiendo su mirada a Hugo el cual tragó saliva asustado.

"Yo… yo estaba…" empezó a balbucear el niño

"Estaba ayudándome a esconder una cosa" le cortó su hermana, intentando ayudarlo.

"¿Ah sí? ¿qué cosa?" preguntó de nuevo, ahora más desconfiada porque sabía que esos dos ocultaban algo.

Hugo estaba sudando en frío, no podía soportarlo más. O lo decía o se iba a morir de la angustia.

"Es todo mentira" dijo lastimosamente. Rose se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. "El otro día hoy como papá y tío Harry hablaban de un libro para conquistar a las mujeres y yo… yo quería leerlo para lograr que una chica se fijara en mí" explicó el niño mientras lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Hermione se acercó a su hijo y se arrodilló frente a el.

"Mi niño, tu no necesitas usar ningún estúpido libro para conquistar a una chica" le explicó amorosamente mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Pero papá lo necesito para… para conquistarte" replicó el niño volviendo a bajar la mirada. Hermione miró a su marido un momento y lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Tú padre no me conquistó con ese estúpido libro, ya lo había hecho antes de que empezara con esas artimañas de pacotilla ¿quieres que te diga como lo hizo?" le preguntó mientras acariciaba el pelo pelirrojo de su hijo. El chico asintió aun sin mirarla a la cara. "Tu padre… vuestro padre" añadió dirigiéndose a Rose, la cual se había sentado frente a ella para escuchar la historia "no me conquistó de repente, fue con el tiempo. Todo empezó con aquel troll del cual me salvo junto con Harry, continuó cuando me defendió frente a Malfoy porque me llamara _"sangre sucia"_, cuando aceptó que mi Crookshanks era bueno" en esa parte los niños se miraron extrañados sin comprender "larga historia, un día os la contaremos. Pero cuando me di cuenta que no podía vivir sin el fue el día que me dijo que se había dado cuenta que yo era una chica y si quería ir al baile con el" agregó divertida.

"¿¡Te dijo que!?" exclamó indignada Rose.

"Así de indignada me sentí yo, incluso más y aunque Harry también había pensado igual que el, no me dolió tanto como por parte de Ron, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta. Después con el paso del tiempo mis sentimientos se fueron intensificando y cuando íbamos en sexto y empezó a salir con Lavender Brown… me rompió el corazón, en esos momentos sentía que me moría pero al mismo tiempo era feliz por sentir algo tan bonito como era eso que yo sentía por el" continuó contando su madre. "Y todo esto se hizo aun más fuerte al año siguiente cuando ambos admitimos nuestros sentimientos y yo le besé" finalizó con una sonrisa.

"¿Tuviste que besarlo tu, mamá?" preguntó Rose escéptica. Hermione echó una carcajada ante la cara indignada que Ron había puesto al escuchar la pregunta por parte de su princesita. "Venga chicos, id a vestiros que hoy vamos a casa de tío Harry y tía Ginny" ambos chicos sonrieron y se fueron corriendo a cambiarse. Hermione vio que Ron seguía en el mismo sitio y con la mirada perdida. "¿Te pasa algo cariño?" le preguntó preocupada.

"Te quiero, Hermione y doy gracias todos los días porque estás conmigo. Eres lo más hermoso que tengo junto con esos dos bribones" le susurró antes de besarla.

Tras la puerta, los dos hermanos observaban la escena.

"Hugo, deberíamos irnos. Si nos pillan nos van a castigar" susurraba Rose.

"Calla, Rosie. ¿No ves que tengo que aprender como besar a una mujer? Imagínate lo bien que debe de besar papá para que fuera mamá quien tuviera que besarlo. Debe de tener muchísima experiencia" le explicó emocionado. Rose rodó los ojos ante las locas ocurrencias de su hermano y se fue a su cuarto no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a sus padres y deseando que en un futuro ella pudiera estar así con Scorpius.


End file.
